Raibyo The Hedgehog and Daemondan The Hedgehog
Names: Raibyo & Daemondan *Nicknames: Raibyo:Rai; Daemondan: Dan *Gender: Raibyō: Female; Daemondan: Male *Ages: Both 20 Sonic is about in his late 20's); Both would be 15 when sonic is 20. *Species: Both hedgehogs *Powers: Raibyo: Lightning & little amount of Fire(But, it is barely there, so she isn't harm by going into the water); Daemondan: Just small amounts of Lightning *Forms: Both Dark forms; Raibyō: Super Form only *Furs: Raibyō: Yellowish-orange ; Daemondan: Orange *Eyes: Both emerald and red eyes. Raibyō: Emerald eye is on the left and red eye on the right; Daemondan: Red eye on the left and emerald eye on the right. *Agliment: Both are Good. *Backstory: Raibyo and Daemondan are twins, and has always been together. Daemondan used to be a wuss till Raibyō taught him how to be brave, and never get scared easily. Daemondan shared his knowledge of being true to Raibyō; since Raibyō was known in getting in trouble always. The two race each other, swim and fight playfully. Raibyō was a fan of Sonic, she wanted to save the world and fight evil. Daemondan, on the other hand, wanted to live his life like a normal person; however, he gets worry for his sister as she kept training on fighting and running. When the two turn 15, they both came across Baine, as they and Baine were in middle school at the time; Baine was being bullied since she had no friends. Raibyō was the first, along with Daemondan, to play with Baine. Baine, at the time, was 13. Years when by and the three pass high school and met Tiger. Raibyō seem to get on Tiger's nerves as Daemondan just read books and sometimes goes to parties with his sister. Current Life The two just hangs around the cafe, sometimes eating and ordering drinks. So, they rarely have anything to do outside of their social bubble. Well, beside Daemondan, he has some interest in becoming either a writer or spy. Raibyō kept telling him that she wouldn't allow him. Story Event (both) [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Vexia_v.s_Mobius:_The_War_has_Just_begun_%28The_Roleplay%29 Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) Lightning powers (Raibyō) *'Lightning Punch' attack - Does what it says *'Lightning Kick attack' - Does what it says *'Lightning Homingattack' - Does what it says *'Seven stars attack' - "Seven Stars" are seven lightning spears set off all at once. *'Lightning Dance Defense' - "Lightning Dance" is a tumbling/dodging style dance with lightning sparks and lightning speed style to the dance. *'Lighting aura defense' - Lightning aura gives a shocking aura to the user, it only last after ten hits. *'short sparks Attack' - "Short Sparks" Are small lightning balls that can sent three each. *'sparking fingers attack/defense' - "sparking Fingers" Is a lightning shock touch that can be used to defend the user while using Lightning Dance, or can shock the foe only once. Fire powers (Raibyō) *'Fire Punch Attack' - Does what it says *'Fire Kick Attack' - Does what it says *'Fire Homingattack' - Does what it says *'Blazing Aura Defense' - Blazing Aura is a burning aura of fire that last after ten hits *'Flaring tumbling Defense' - Flaring Tumbling, like Lightning Dance, is dodging attacks with a flaming twist to it. *'Overheat Attack '- Overheat is pretty much a tale itself... *'Fireballs{small}attack' - Small Fireballs are shot at lest three times. Lighting+Fire powers (Raibyō) *'Burning sparks Punch Attack '- Fire+Lightning Punch *'Overheart lightning homingattack' - OverHeat+Lightning Homing Attack *'Force field Defense' - Force field is the combined version of Blazing aura and Lightning Aura, last up to 20 hits. *'Burning seven stars Attack '- "Burning Seven Stars" Are Lighting Spears on fire that are shot all at once. *'Solir de play Defense '- Solir de play is the style lightning fire mix with it's Flaring tumbling, almost performing a show with it's lightning sparks and flaring lights. Avoids attacks. Likes and Dislikes (Raibyō) Raibyō Likes pizza, soda, running and her friends. She likes annoying Tiger as well. Raibyō loves to play guitar, but rarely does she truly pull it out and play it to bother others. She, however, dislike salads and doing nothing. she easily gets bored (and she hates being bored). She also hates being called Yellow, but is fine with being called Y-Tiger Raibyō also hates weapons, which is why she doesn't use weapons at all. Likes and dislikes (Daemondan) Daemondan likes fruits, mainly blueberries. He loves to read and listen to the chatting Baine, Raibyō and Venus does. The drinks he likes is mostly wines and Tea Daemondan doesn't like Pizza. He doesn't mind Soda, just not a lot of it. He also hates it when male strangers try to hit up on his sister. Through, rarely does that happen. (Not many want to hit on Raibyō) job Daemondan is an undercover cop that was sign to do anything for Baine to ensure her health. He can get into any camera files need and is sometimes handed the info of deadly and strangely new murders/crimes. Personalities(Raibyō) She is mostly cheerful, hyper and full of energy. She can never sit down in one spot. There are times when she snaps, her annoying the heck out of people. However, with full of Energy, she can get bored quickly or even sleepy. Personalities(Daemondan) Daemondan is the cool head out of the two. He rarely full of energy, but he can be the kindest person that Raibyō knows. However, he can express himself in a very threatening way if he has to. Theme songs (Both) Theme songs (Raibyō) Theme Songs (Daemondan) Knowledge of the scars on Daemondan Daemondan normally never had scars. But, it was a time when Raibyō and him were camping in the woods during their teens. Raibyō was starting to get bored and was whining as Daemondan try to get her to be quiet, however, it was too late as he caught a bear from the corner of his eyes. Normally bears wouldn't have come to where he and Raibyō was, but Raibyō normally didn't fuss in the woods: cause it was normally fun. The bear glared at them as Raibyō was making faces from Behind Daemondan while he wasn't looking. The action of Raibyō made the bear attack and Daemondan was force to fight it off before Raibyō could help. Forms (Raibyō) *Dark Form: Dark form of Raibyō controls the negative energies of flame and Lightning, she controls more fire than lightning instead of more lightning than fire. Raibyō's eyes both change red as her fur grows darker than normal. **Dark Raibyō can only be used when Raibyō makes extremely angry. Mostly this means she treated like a fool or was forced against her will to do something. *Super form: Raibyō's super form holds no elements. Raibyō's fur changes to a glowing orange, her emerald eye change crimson as her red eye became gold instead. **Super Raibyō can only be used when she has all seven Chaos emeralds Pictures of Super Raibyō Super Yellowtiger 1.png Background Super Yellowtiger.png Themes for Super Raibyō Pictures of Dark Raibyō Dark Yellowtiger The Hedgehog.png|Dark Raibyō Theme songs for Dark Raibyō Forms (Daemondan) *Dark Form: The only form Daemondan holds, he controls negative lightning with full power. It is known as Dark Lightning as Daemondan's eyes turn red as well as his fur changes to dark colors. The rare change of his fur going negative colors is small (That is where he can controls Negative Lightning.) **Dark Daemondan can only be used when he is full of rage ***Nega Dark Daemondan is extremely rare to see, the reason for this is because this form is at Daemondan's fullish power; normally this can't be done an lest Daemondan is extremely close to death, or he has a full burst of Negative energy suddenly shot into him. Pictures of Dark Daemondan Dark Daemondan.png|Daemondan turning into Dark Daemondan Pictures of Nega Dark Daemondan Nega Daemondan.png|Nega Dark Daemondan Theme songs of Dark Daemondan/Nega Dark Daemondan Items/Power items (Raibyō) *'Element Rings' **The element Rings hold only two elements: Lightning and Fire. These element rings help Raibyō control these powers on a stronger level without losing control; Without these rings, she can do very dangerous mixes of the elements nor use the stronger levels of the elements either. These Element Rings were found in a ruin nearby her Emerald Coast, however, the ruins could no longer be found after the Element rings were pulled out. (A short backstory will come) Items/Power items (Daemondan) *'Lightning power gloves' **These seem like normal, brown, fingerless gloves. However, these gloves help him charge up his lightning powers since he has so little of those powers. The Lightning Power Gloves can hold up Dark energy Lightning, Negative Lightning, and normal power Lightning. These gloves were made for him only, it won't work for other non-lightning users or even Lightning users. Friends *Baine The Hedgehog *Ruza The Cat *Venus The Tiger/Leopard *Evan the Mink (Angel's character. of Raibyo) Rivals Both: None Raibyō:None Daemondan:None Family *Mother: Amber The Hedgehog(Will have a page later, mind you, this is my character Amber.) *Father: Unknown *Bothers/sisters: They have each other *Cousin: Unknown *Grandparents: Unknown (Even on Amber's side) Love interest Both: None Raibyō: None Daemondan: Pixel (Emi) Pictures of Raibyō And/or Daemondan Yellowtiger The Hedgehog 1.jpg|She wears glasses for the fun of it ^^ Daemondan The Hedgehog1.jpg Christmas picture -almost all of my characters-.jpg Yellowtiger The Hedgehog 1.jpg Sonic Riders: Raibyō "Let's see if you can out speed me!" ~ Raibyō for sonic riders '' Type: Speed Team: (Think of some random name) Gear: Hover shoes and/or hover board. Extreme Gear: Speed Raibyō just wanted a race out of this year's Grand pix, and feel as through she would be able to find herself a rival to race beside her brother. Sonic Riders: Daemondan "''Don't be so harsh, but do not lack" ~ Daemondan for Sonic Riders Type: Speed Team: (A different team from his sister) Gear: Hover board Extreme Gear: Speed (Their both speed types *shrugs*) Daemondan only joined because of his sister. Now, he need to find new friends beside Baine and Venus if he is going to try and live a bigger life. (I had to do the Sonic Rider thing. I'm not huge for the Sonic Rider thing, but I'll be making changes. I don't mind having help with this either XD Same goes for pictures for them ^^;) Gothic Raibyō (Dark Theme) This is Raibyō when she down in the dirt and doesn't care anymore. This leads to not caring for anyone by herself and doesn't care what she does hurting others. This path of Raibyō is Opinion, but Gothic Raibyō hates almost everything and doesn't want to be a hero at all. Instead, she wants others to solve their own issues no matter the price. Gothic Raibyō's Elements change, instead of being Fire and Lightning. It is Darkness flames and shadows. She is netural evil, only in it for herself. But, she won't fight for anyone. Raibyō's fur colors change due to the depression and negative emotions she feels. Gothic Raibyō no longer has her super form before of her negative emotions and lost all 'light' in her soul, heart and mind. She is no longer her bright, annoying self. But a chilling wall that doesn't care. Events over time Raibyō started to stop listening to her brother, and train alone deeper in the woods she used to run around as a kid. There, she fought mother nature's "Dangerous" animals, and later beaten them all. She lost the element rings due to her goals vanishing from her, and the depression and hate slowly eating her inside. She gain the powers of the fires belonging only to the darkness and the powers to do anything with the shadows, may it be a person's shadow or not. (Twist plot, this is why it's opinion.) With a evil need to keep herself from being bored, she visited her mother, only to practice secretly on her mother's shadow- ending in killing after her mother completely, leaving a motionless corpse with no shadow behind. She later vanished into the busy streets of a nearby city and killing off people int he allyways that gotten in her way. She shows no mercy to anyone. Dark Flames powers *Purple flames armor - A armor of purple flames cover her body as through she was a deathknight. The armor piece can take up to 100 hits. *dark clones - She can summon 13 clones of herself from her dark flames. *Dark glow - It gives a soft, eerie glow to light the way. *(working on some more) Shadows powers *Shadows dance - Causing the person's shadow to dance, making the person sick in the stomach. *Choking shadows - slowly starts choking the person who's shadow is affect by this. *Vanishing shadows - an lest the shadow is hidden by another shadow, the shadow will slowly erase in 24 hours. *Disappearing act - The 'Disappearing act' is where Gothic Raibyō vanishes in one shadow to another. she has no shadow *(working on) Other info about Gothic Raibyō *Gothic Raibyō is consider to be Dark Raibyō in full control, as Gothic Raibyō has no shadow. 'Genderbends!!!!!' Name: Raien Tsuinzu ( 雷炎ツイン·ザ·ヘッジホッグ ) And Yume Tsuinzu ( 双子のハリネズミの夢 ) Ages: 20 Both Gender: Raien: Male Yume: Female Species: Both Hedgehogs Powers: Raien: Can control his Fire more better than his lightning Yume: She can control her Lightning very well. Love interest: Raien: -Evan(Mistakes him as a female)- Yume: None Forms: Raien Demon form [ Name: Akuma ] Yune: Super form [ Name: Hiro ] Personality Raien is your flirty player type, always hitting on a female that he finds lovely an lest he notice their with someone else. He does this to test the waters to see if he finds true love or just finds a useless love. Raien has a strong will and a proud heart. He do can sometimes be rough on the edges through. Yume is the brains between the twins, always correcting everything Raien tries to say. Yume deny countless of males, feeling it would get in the way of her work. She works as a cop for a secret group known as the department of secrets, no one really knows or would remember this group. Likes/Dislikes Raien likes: Females his age rang, big or small, pocky, dressing for the ladies, ice cream, pizza, playing music on his guitar and mints. Raien Dislike: Other males, being insulted, males all over Yume, waterlittle bit, bitter tasting foods and males stealing his girl. Yume likes: Day dreaming, drawing, lollipops, her work, her twin brother, guns, their father Jane, ice cream, flowers, night strolls and cleaning. Yume dislike: Her brother's flirty personality, males she doesn't love or are friends with, loud music, sour foods, dirty and messy rooms. weapons Raien: Hand-to-hand Yume: Pistol - Semmerling compact pistol. Theme songs yet Appearances Raien the Hedgehog -Raibyo's genderbend-.jpg on for both Extrasall *Raien and Raibyo kinda has a bit of an southern accent that she picked up while Yume and Daemondan don't have it. ____Still working on.___